marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Coup in Attilan
The Coup in Attilan was a military and political takeover orchestrated by Maximus, assisted by the Attilan Royal Guard, in order to overthrow his brother and then King of Attilan Black Bolt, which resulted in the exile of most of the members of the Inhuman Royal Family to Earth and Maximus ascending to the throne as the first step of his plan to undergo a second Terrigenesis and gain superhuman abilities. Background While Black Bolt and Maximus were being taught the role of the King of Attilan by their father Agon, Maximus expressed much more interest than his older brother. However, the rules of Attilan prevented Maximus from claiming the throne.Inhumans: 1.01: Behold…The_Inhumans! This pushed Maximus to devise a plan to drive his brother away from Attilan so that he could claim the throne for himself. When Black Bolt gained highly dangerous abilities following his Terrigenesis, Maximus tried to made him believe that their parents intended to have Black Bolt undergo brain surgery, hoping that his brother would flee in exile. However, Black Bolt inadvertently killed his parents and agreed to assume the role of King of Attilan.Inhumans: 1.08: ...And Finally: Black Bolt As a response, Maximus devised a new and much more patient plan, according to which he undermined Black Bolt policies and took position against the caste system of Attilan and in favor of a return of the Inhumans to Earth. Soon, Maximus gained popularity among the people and secretly rallied the Attilan Royal Guard to his cause in preparation of a coup d'état. Attack Murder of Kitang is murdered by Auran]] Initiatlly, Maximus sought the support of the Genetic Council to initiate his rebellion. Auran brought the head of the Genetic Council Kitang to Maximus and the rebellious Prince asked for his support. However, Kitang refused and threatened to report Maximus' treasonous statements to King Black Bolt. Kitang then ordered Auran to arrest Maximus, but Auran, who was actually following Maximus, murdered Kitang instead. Attack on Gorgon is attacked by Hunter One's soldiers]] Despite the lack of support from the Genetic Council, Maximus initiated his coup by dispatching several groups of soldiers he had rallied to his cause onto the different members of the Inhuman Royal Family. One group, led by Hunter One, was chasing Gorgon, who had been sent to Earth to find the missing Triton. The group of soldiers tried to ambush Gorgon, but he smelled them from afar. Using his powers and his strength, Gorgon defeated the soldiers without major difficulty. Attack on Karnak is attacked by the Attilan Royal Guard]] A group of four Attilan Royal Guards ambushed Karnak in Attilan's Control Room. They assumed that they were here to either capture or kill him and that the outcome would depend on Karnak's own choice. However, Karnak used his powers of advanced probability to visualize the best course of events to take them out and leave the room unscathed. Once the scenario was fulfilled, Karnak left the Control Room. Then, Karnak was contacted by Gorgon. He told his cousin about Maximus' betrayal and ordered Gorgon to stay on Earth while he went to find Crystal to warn her of the rebellion. Karnak told Crystal to teleport with Lockjaw to Gorgon, but Crystal chose to remain in Attilan and send Karnak on Earth. Once Lockjaw was back, she went to find her sister Medusa. Attack on Medusa is attacked by Pulsus]] Maximus and Auran led another group of Attilan Royal Guards and found Queen Medusa. Maximus ordered his men to capture her, but she fought back using her hair until she was stunned by Pulsus. Maximus and the guards then seized her and, despite Medusa's pleas, Maximus shaved her hair, completely depowering her. As Medusa laid crying and helpless on the ground, Maximus and his team left to find King Black Bolt. Medusa was found by her sister Crystal, who had Lockjaw teleport her to Earth as well. Black Bolt's Escape escapes from Attilan with Lockjaw]] Maximus and his team made their way to the Quiet Room where King Black Bolt had been meditating all along, unaware of the ongoing rebellion. Maximus confronted his brother, claiming that the whole rebellion was only a consequence of Black Bolt's arrogance. Maximus taunted his brother, asking if he would kill him as he had killed their parents. However, right before Black Bolt could effectively use his hypersonic voice, Lockjaw appeared in the Quiet Room and teleported Black Bolt away. Capture of Crystal is captured by the Attilan Royal Guard]] Unlike the rest of the Inhuman Royal Family, Crystal could not escape Attilan. Immediately after Black Bolt teleported away, Maximus ordered Auran and the rest of the Attilan Royal Guard to capture Crystal. The Princess was then locked in the Quiet Room. Crystal did try to escape when Lockjaw returned from Earth after transporting Black Bolt, but the dog was stunned by one of the rebels, preventing Crystal from escaping.Inhumans: 1.02: Those Who Would Destroy Us Aftermath declares himself as the new King of Attilan]] With most of the Inhuman Royal Family exiled on Earth and Princess Crystal in custody, Maximus was free to take over the throne of Attilan as he had planned. After dispatching several Attilan Royal Guards across the city, Maximus waited until the night and delivered a speech in which he publicly claimed the throne of Attilan and stated that he would soon lead the Inhumans to Earth. The speech was heavily applauded, thus achieving Maximus' dream of rising to power. Meanwhile, Black Bolt, Medusa, Karnak and Gorgon were all separately stranded on the Hawaiian island of Oahu with Royal Guards chasing them on Maximus' commands, forcing them to find a way to survive in a new and unknown environment. References Category:Events